Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster
Preparations The recently released General Erich Domel received a deal from Lord Abelt Dessler that would reduce his wife Elisa Domel's prison sentence in exchange for him destroying the Yamato. The Imperial Guard then returned his ship, the Domelaze III, to him in addition a few carriers and the UX-01. Dessler, however, gave special orders to the group to not sink the Yamato until the Icandarian onboard has been recovered. Meanwhile, the Yamato, now nearing the goal of its voyage to Iscandar, had decided to use the Rainbow Star Cluster as it was the quickest route to the Salezar System and Iscandar. Since an attack seemed very likely, Admiral Juzo Okita ordered the Yamato's fighters to launch and look for any incoming fighters or warships. Opening Phase General Domel orders a fighter to launch, and sends it to destroy the Yamato's radar fins atop its bridge tower, while another fighter (launched from the Darold) fires a drill missile into the Yamato's's wave motion gun. Both attacks succeed in their objectives. With the radar destroyed, the UX-01 surfaces near the Yamato to release a "sucker fish" craft that secretly attaches itself to the battleship, so that a strike team can board the ship and kidnap Yurisha Iscandar from the Yamato. Boarding the Yamato The sucker fish attatches to the Yamato and it's strike force boards the ship. They encounter a few crew members and kill them. The strike force encounters Yuria Misak (ironiclly controlled by ther person they are looking for) and a Yamato security officer, the officer is shot and Misaki faints. After a few minutes Lt. Mori arrives and finds Misaki on the floor and the strike team. The strike team mistakes her for Yurisha and knockes her out before loading her into the ship. Susumu Kodai joins a security team trying to fight of the attackers. Norren (one of the Gamilas boarders is handed Yuki and ejected into the sucker fish and ordered to fufill the mission, and bring honor to Zaltz. Kodai Boared a fighter to try to stop the sucker fish, but by the time he was launched the UX-01 was disappearing beneath the dementional line. Space Battle The Fall of Domel When the exploses fail to destory the Yamato he takes this as a sign from the gods that he should destroy the ship personally and orders his entire fleet to close in and attack the Yamato. The Darlod arrives first and fires all of it's guns at the Terron ship. However thanks to Analyzer, and Niimi's efforts they reverse the drill missile and sends it back to the Darold. A well placed shot from the Yamato's shock cannon detonates the missile destroying the Darold and one carrier that attempted to dodge the blast. Another carrier gets hit and falls into an ion storm before it's destruction. The Domelaze III now alone exchanges fire with the Yamato, However what Domel failed to relieze was that he flew into an ion storm. He acknowlages that his ship is doomed and orders his crew to abandon ship as this was his flight now. However nobody leaves the ship, Domel detaches the bridge and attaches it to the Yamato's third bridge. After he docks General Domel hails the Yamato to congradulate Admiral Okita in defeating him. After exchanging complements Domel self destructes his ship. Fortunatly for the Yamato their sheild were repaired and the ship surrived the battle. Aftermath